


With Angels Like These, Who Needs Demons?

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Brothels, M/M, kind of a wing fic, mention of OCs being paid for sex, mention of devil worship (but it's just a cover for the bad guys)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is so far beyond the call of duty, I don’t even know what to call it anymore,” Jensen muttered. “This is blatant objectification.”</p>
<p>Cougar nodded, he knew exactly how Jensen felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Angels Like These, Who Needs Demons?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended  
> ***  
> Inspired by 3white_mage3 who came up with the angel costume idea (and an awesome idea it was). Thanks to saral_hylor and 3white_mage3 for reading this through for me.  
> ***  
> Hopefully this won't be trigger-y for anyone but JJ and Cougar do end up in a brothel and there's use of Rohypnol (but only on a very bad man). There's also a little violence and a little sexy times. Just your average Losers fic really!

"This is so far beyond the call of duty, I don’t even know what to call it anymore," Jensen muttered. "This is blatant objectification."

Cougar nodded, he knew exactly how Jensen felt.

Clay’s voice crackled in their earpieces. "You two set?"

"Set," Cougar replied shortly.

"Okay," Clay replied. "Get moving. We’ll be at the extraction point. If it looks like you’re gonna be late, squelch twice, clear?"

"Clear," Jensen replied.

Cougar rolled his neck from side to side, just wanting to check that his earpiece didn’t wobble around too much. He saw that Jensen was watching him. "What?"

"Nothing," Jensen turned away with a smile on his face. "Just...never figured I’d see you in an outfit like that."

Cougar shrugged. "If you wanted costumes, all you had to do was ask."

Jensen’s jaw dropped. "You...you’d do that? The whole role play thing? Seriously? Wow. I think my brain just overheated. You do realize I’m totally going to take you up on that the next time we’re alone in a hotel room, don’t you?"

Cougar smirked.

Clay’s weary voice made them both jump. "When you’re done with the sex talk, could you just get on with the damn job?"

"Shit," Jensen muttered. "Sorry."

"No problem," Clay sounded faintly amused. "And for the record, I could have told you Cougs would be into whatever the hell kind of kinky stuff you wanna do. God, it’s so blindingly obvious. I thought you were supposed to be clever."

"Okay," Cougar said hoarsely, really wanting to take back a little control over the conversation. "We should get moving now."

"Copy that, standing by," Clay said shortly. "Good luck."

Cougar took a last deep breath as Jensen reached for the door. He very carefully didn’t look down at himself, the job was hard enough as it was, being even more aware of what he looked like wouldn’t help.

****

One week earlier

"Okay, so this is Roberto Stagali," Clay tapped a grainy black and white CCTV photo. "Aisha’s got friends of friends who say Roberto is something of an arms dealer, drug baron and all round piece of lowlife shit. He also deals with people who have connections to Max. If we can get to them and convince them to talk a little, hopefully we should be able to get a lead on some of his recent locations. So, we need Roberto."

"Fine," Jensen leaned forward to stare at the photo, Cougar looked over his shoulder to do the same. "When and where to we grab him?"

"That’s the hard part." Clay grimaced. "Our boy Roberto doesn’t move anywhere without private security and his house is more secure than Fort Knox so a simple smash and grab in the middle of the night won’t cut it."

"Does he go anywhere or do anything with any kind of regularity?" Pooch asked, frowning.

"Yes and yes," Clay replied with a faint smile. "He’s a member of some fancy club in San Francisco, you know, one of those clubs only open to bad people with more than ten million in the bank?"

"I hate those kinds of clubs," Jensen murmured. Cougar grunted his agreement.

"Well, you’re gonna hate this one even more." Clay threw a few sheets of paper onto the table. "Read ‘em and weep."

Jensen, Pooch and Cougar each scooped up a sheet of A4 and read.

"Oh, man, this is some funky weird-ass shit," Jensen groaned.

"Amen to that, bro," Pooch muttered.

"Is this for real?" Cougar asked, really not wanting to believe what the A4 told him.

Clay nodded and sighed. "Yep. The HellHound Club. Strictly members only. Ten million dollar plus buy-in and once you’re a member, the only way out is feet first. New members only admitted upon the death of an existing member. And yes, Jensen, there is some weird-ass shit going on in that place. Some of ‘em claim to be out and out devil worshippers, but I think it’s just a front for the fuckers to have some wild orgies and get off in any messed up way they want."

Cougar wrinkled his nose. A firm Catholic upbringing reared its head and made him wish he had a rosary on him.

"So do we have a way in?" Jensen asked. "I’m assuming it’s too much trouble to steal the ten million and bump off a member so we can do it a la their fucked up rules?"

Clay swallowed and rubbed at his chin nervously. "We do but it won’t be easy."

"When is anything ever easy?" Pooch said smiled wryly. "What does it involve this time?"

"For you, me and Aisha, it involves being backup and being ready to catch Stagali." Clay flicked a glance at Cougar and Jensen. "You two are gonna have to throw him to us."

"Why us?" Cougar asked.

"Because..." Clay winced. "Because if we can’t get one of us in there as a member, we’re gonna have to get in there as staff who can get close to this fucker. I did some digging around online and found out that they have waiter-type guys who look after the members while they’re in the club."

"Fine," Jensen said, rubbing his hands. "I look good in a suit and Cougs is his usual awesome self. It’ll work."

"No suits," Clay said in a strangled voice. He pushed another sheet of paper across the tabletop. "This is what the waiters wear."

"Oh, hell, no." Jensen sat back from the table with a horrified look on his face. "Seriously? They wear that? All the time? Are you sure they’re just waiters or do they join in with the orgies?"

Cougar took a deep breath. The idea of some drug dealer putting his filthy paws on Jensen was more than the jealous side of him could take. "You sure there’s no other way in?" he asked, looking at Clay appealingly.

"Not that I can find," Clay replied, shaking his head slowly. "This place is watertight, we’ll be lucky if you two get away with the waiter routine."

Cougar looked at the photo of the club waiter again. Damn, he really wasn’t wearing much. While it would be extremely enjoyable to see Jensen in such an outfit, having him in it where other people could also see him would be troubling to say the least.

"We need this," Clay said quietly. "If it can get us a lead on Max..."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Jensen broke in. "Anything to get to Max. Okay, I’ll do it but don’t expect me to enjoy it."

"Cougs?" Clay looked up at him questioningly.

Cougar snorted softly. As though he’d let Jensen go into a place like that on his own. "Si," he nodded. "I’ll go as well."

"Outstanding," Clay sounded and looked relieved. "Now, Jensen, we need a little creative hacking from you to find out where they buy these...uniforms from. We’ll need ‘em in yours and Cougar’s sizes."

"On it," Jensen stood up, casting one last glance at the picture of Stagali. "He better have some cast-iron information on Max or I swear I’ll have to break something."

With that he turned and left the room, doubtless heading to get his computers and shed a few clothes while also searching for his pirate hat.

"We need this guy, Cougs," Clay said. "I know it’s asking a lot, but we need him."

"I know," Cougar replied. "We’ll be okay, we’ll get him."

****

One week later - The HellHound Club - storage room

"Cougs, a little help here?"

Cougar adjusted Jensen’s uniform and stood back to look him up and down. It was...well, it was porn for want of a better word. The waiter’s outfit consisted of knee length lace-up boots, the shortest, tightest, hot pants known to man and a luxurious pair of feathered angel wings which reached the middle of Jensen’s thighs. The rest of Jake was uncovered and there for everyone to see, every ab, bicep and thigh muscle lovingly rubbed with baby oil to make his skin shine.

Cougar shook his head to clear it. How could any business get away with making its employees dress like that?

"How do I look?" Jensen actually grinned and spread his arms wide.

"Are you enjoying this?" Cougar asked, trying not to smile.

"‘Enjoy’ is a strong word," Jensen said thoughtfully. "But the exhibitionist part of me kinda likes it. Feels like Halloween."

"As though I’d let you out looking like that on Halloween," Cougar growled.

"Yeah, well, right back at you," Jensen said sharply. "You look like sex on legs."

Cougar glanced down at himself. His boots and wings were black where Jensen’s were white. His hot pants were made of the same gold stuff though and were beginning to ride up into places where shiny gold fabric should never go. He hadn’t escaped the baby oil treatment and his torso gleamed in the artificial light.

"Can’t believe we’re doing this," he sighed, scratching his head and wishing he had his hat on. With the hat, he could hide, without it he was naked.

Jensen laughed softly. "Yeah, the things we do for revenge, huh?"

Cougar wondered whether now might be a good time to mention that revenge was pretty low down on his list of reasons for chasing Max all over the globe. Mostly he did it purely to keep Jensen safe and to be near him. And yes, he did get the added bonus of sex with Jake on a regular basis, but nobody could really begrudge him that, could they?

Jensen wriggled and tried to adjust his shorts. "This is so far beyond the call of duty, I don’t even know what to call it anymore," he muttered. "This is blatant objectification."

Cougar nodded.

****

The HellHound club had obviously been decorated by someone with an unhealthy level of obsession with heaven and hell. Deep dark reds and shining white were the predominant colors and they were everywhere.

Cougar and Jensen made their way out of the ‘behind the scenes’ areas and into the club proper, pausing to grab a couple of trays from a table in order to look like they belonged.

After a lot of discussion, they’d decided that the best way to attempt to get Stagali out of the club was simply to drug him and drag him out as though he’d passed out drunk. Aisha produced Rohypnol from somewhere, Cougar had long since learned not to ask how she did things and just to accept that she knew  a lot of bad people.

It was a busy night, there were people everywhere, both club members and other waiters in their eye-wateringly revealing outfits.

Cougar noticed that all the waiters were young, handsome and very buff, there were more muscles on display than were usually to be found at a Mister Universe competition. Jensen fitted right in. If anything, he looked better than the regular waiters. Those shorts just skimmed the bottom of his ass, right where it curved down to his thighs. Cougar caught himself staring and gave himself a firm mental talking to. Now was not the time to ogle. They had a job to do.

The stiletto knife he’d slipped down the side of his boot dug into his leg reassuringly. They might be wearing crazy outfits and surrounded by wealthy people who liked to pretend they worshipped Hell in order to get their jollies but at least they weren’t completely unarmed.

"Okay," Jensen muttered, a smile fixed on his face. "Do you see our guy Roberto anywhere?"

"No," Cougar replied, scanning the room.

What he could see were guys in angel outfits draped all over men in suits. There was a pile of silky cushions in the corner of the room, two businessmen were propped against them, enjoying the attentions of four waiters, one of whom was lying down with his head in one of the suit’s laps.

In another corner an angel guy was sitting on a well-dressed man’s lap, kissing him firmly. Up against a nearby wall, a chubby guy in a too-tight shirt had a blissful expression on his face as a gorgeous young man undid his belt and tugged at his pants.

Cougar swallowed, God, this wasn’t entirely what he’d expected. Shooting a glance at Jensen, he clenched his fists, those pervy fatcat suit guys better stay well away if they wanted to keep all their fingers. Jensen might look irresistible but damn it, he was well and truly taken.

"Okay," Jensen breathed. "We’re in a brothel. Guess we’d better ask where Stagali is." A young guy with pale blue wings was walking past them, Jensen held out a hand and beamed.

"Hi, um, we’re new, as you can probably tell." He gave a self-deprecating little laugh and Cougar was once again struck by just how well Jake could act when the occasion demanded it.

Jensen smiled at the other guy again and went on, "We’re looking for a Roberto Stagali. Special order, I think, he wants the pair of us for something. Do you happen to know where we might find him?"

"Yeah," the blue wing guy looked Cougar up and down in an all together too familiar way. "He’s up in the high rollers room, like always."

"Thanks," Jake nodded and beamed again.

The young man smiled back, then reached out to straighten Jensen’s wings. His fingers lingered on Jake’s chest for a second. Cougar bit back a growl.

"Better get going then," blue guy said. "Stagali’s impatient."

Nodding their thanks, Jensen and Cougar walked away.

"Any idea where we find the high rollers room?" Jensen hissed.

"There," Cougar jerked his chin at a large shiny black door. "That’s probably it. Better get some drinks first."

Jensen nodded. "Let’s go."

The bartender at the small bar didn’t even look at them as they approached him. "What do you need?"

"Whatever Mister Stagali drinks most often," Jensen treated the man to another of his megawatt smiles. "We’re new here, no idea what he likes."

Cougar ground his teeth. Jensen was finding this far too easy. Why wasn’t he shifting around uncomfortably, wishing his shorts were a hell of a lot longer? Maybe he was doing it inside, perhaps he was just hiding it incredibly well.

"Here," the bartender placed a glass of bourbon onto Jensen’s tray. "His favorite."

"Thank you," Jensen drew out the word sexily and grinned again.

Cougar was slightly mollified to see that Jake’s flirting had no effect at all on the guy. He just turned away and served the next angel-waiter.

"What are you doing?" he whispered as they moved toward the high rollers room. "You wanna flirt with every guy in here?"

"Don’t be dumb, Cougs," Jensen replied softly. "It’s just a cover, okay? You know I flirt when I’m nervous."

Cougar breathed out sharply through his nose but had to admit Jensen was telling the truth. He’d seen Jake act like this before on undercover jobs, flirting came more easily to him when he was pretending to be someone else. Maybe Cougar should feel privileged that Jake managed to be sexy with him when he was simply being himself.

"C’mon." He took hold of Jensen’s elbow and pulled him toward a quiet alcove.

The small white Rohypnol pills dissolved into the bourbon in moments, leaving no visible evidence of what they contained. Hopefully the drug would knock Stagali for six and make it easy for them to drag him toward the back door. At least that was the plan. Cougar fervently hoped Stagali didn’t put up any kind of struggle once they started trying to get him out of the club. Oh well, they’d just have to wing it. Wincing at his own unintentional pun, he shoved the tiny plastic bag which had contained the pills back inside his too-short shorts.

"Ready?"

"When am I ever not ready?" Jensen said, although his smile was a little more nervous now.

"Let’s get on with it." Cougar led the way toward the shiny black door. For a moment he was so caught up in the fact that he was on a job, he almost forgot that he was wearing next to nothing. When a tall, skinny man in an Armani suit looked at him appreciatively, he had to remind himself to give him a coy smile in return.

Reaching the door, he pushed it open and stepped inside. Jensen followed, muttering a soft curse as his wing got caught on the doorhandle.

The lights were lower in here, muted and soft. Large pools of shadow darkened the floor in between the lamps. Cougar stopped, allowing his eyes to adjust for a moment. Jensen crowded up behind him, crushing his wings against his back.

"You see him?"

Cougar shook his head, his eyes darting around the room. From what he could make out, most of the people in there looked like they were either drunk or stoned. They splayed out on large cushions on the floor and luxurious sofas along each wall. There wasn’t an awful lot of movement, except for a couple of waiter guys giving blowjobs to apparently comatose men.

Jensen obviously saw them at the same time as Cougar. He drew a sharp breath and moved even closer to whisper, " _This is a fucked up place._ "

Cougar agreed but didn’t reply. They’d gotten this far, they may as well try to keep their cover for as long as possible.

A guy on one of the sofas stirred and grinned at them. "Hey, boys. Come to do your duty? I’m all ready an’ waiting."

Forcing a smile, Cougar replied, "Sorry, sir. We’re here for Mister Stagali. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Somewhere back there," the man waved a negligent hand toward the shadows at the far end of the room.

Cougar’s heart sank, the further into the club they had to go, the harder it would be to get Stagali out and to the extraction point without being noticed.

"Hey, Blondie," the sofa guy leered at Jensen. "Stagali doesn’t need both of you. How about you stay here and give me some fun, huh?"

"Sorry," Jensen grinned. "We’re a double order for Mister Stagali. Special treat, I think." Cougar could hear the disgust in his voice but knew no-one else would.

The man sighed theatrically. "Stagali’s a lucky bastard. Tell you what, when you’re done with him, come see me and I’ll double whatever tip he gives you if you’ll just make out with each other for a while. Okay?"

Jensen laughed softly. "Definitely okay, sir."

"Sorry, but we really should find Mister Stagali," Cougar said, edging away from the still-leering man. "We’ll come back later."

"You better," the guy called after them. "I’ll be waiting for you."

"Jesus," Jensen breathed as they walked further into the dim room. "I don’t know about you but I feel dirty. And not in the good way."

Cougar nodded vehemently, still trying to control the anger bubbling in him at the thought of anyone wanting to watch him and Jensen make out.

"Hey," Jensen’s hand landed on his arm. "Relax, dude. We’re doing a job, remember? Don’t get distracted."

"I know," Cougar ground out through gritted teeth. "Let’s find the fucker and get out."

"Amen to that," Jensen said quietly.

****

Clay shifted on his seat for the tenth time in thirty minutes.

They were one street away from the rear of the HellHound Club. It was lucky that the club had a back door for its members to use when they wanted to escape without prying eyes seeing what condition they were in.

Jensen had rigged some basic CCTV which covered the entrance. As soon as they saw any kind of movement, Clay and Aisha would leave the van they were all hiding in and do a walk past, playing a pair of happy lovers, and help out in any way they could.

"Will you stay still?" Aisha snapped.

"I’m trying," Clay growled.

"What do you think they’re doing in there?" Pooch peered at the laptop Jensen had left for them. Of course, he saw nothing apart from the closed rear door of the club.

"Whatever it is, I don’t want to know about it given that they’re wearing those outfits," Clay said firmly. He didn’t add that the fact that neither Cougar nor Jensen were armed beyond knives in their boots worried him immensely.

****

Stagali wasn’t hard to recognize. In his mid-fifties, he had a face which looked like it had been hewn from a single piece of granite and hard, uncompromising eyes. Cougar saw him and instantly turned away.

"Far corner," he muttered out of the side of his mouth. "See him?"

Jensen gave a nod and smiled as though Cougar had just told him a good joke. "Got it. Don’t see any security nearby."

He flicked a few strands of hair off of Cougar’s shoulder and grinned again. "You think he wants a drink yet?"

Cougar smiled and trailed a finger down Jensen’s stomach, shooting a look at Stagali. Jake flinched slightly, always ticklish. Stagali was staring at them, his eyes hard and hot.

"We’ve got his attention," Cougar said, leaning forward to speak right into Jake’s ear.

"You’re hot when you’re professional," Jensen smiled, his free hand slipping down to rest on Cougar’s hip.

"Now," Cougar breathed, hoping they were making Stagali need the bourbon enough to knock it back as soon as Jensen handed it to him.

"Mister Stagali?" Jensen approached the man, to all appearances completely calm and confident.

Cougar watched the muscles of Jake’s back move as he took another step forward. They were doing this to find Max, all of it. Max was the reason for all the crazy shit they ended up doing. Damn the son of a bitch. One day he’d kill Max, if only for making him deal with other people looking at Jake wearing that outfit.

Stagali tipped his chin up and gazed at Jensen’s chest, then his face, then the tray in his hand. "Yeah?"

"Compliments of the management, sir." Jensen offered the tray.

Cougar licked his lips, hoping Stagali took the drink. He did, and Cougar remembered how to breathe.

"How come they’re handing out free drinks now?" Stagali’s voice matched his face, rough and similar to the sound a body made when it was being dragged over gravel.

Jensen smiled, young and innocent all of a sudden. "I don’t know, sir. We’re new here, still trying to find our way around. We just do as we’re told."

Stagali snorted and took a big gulp of bourbon. "About time they got some new blood around here. Some of the guys are getting bored with the same old boys day in, day out."

He glanced at Cougar, his eyes lingering on the gold hot pants before traveling down to his black boots. Cougar fought hard not to just punch the man right there and then.

Stagali swept his tongue across his lower lip. "So do you two come with the free drink?"

"I think that was the general idea, sir," Jensen said.

Cougar forced a smile. "Anything you want." _God, when would the damn drugs kick in?_

"Anything, huh?" Stagali threw more bourbon into his mouth, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. "Wonder if you mean that. Last time two guys said they’d do anything, I made ‘em suck each other off in front of me. They loved it."

Jensen’s fingers clenched on the tray, Cougar saw his knuckles whiten.

"Like I said," Jake replied, his voice amazingly even and controlled, "we’re new. I guess we just do whatever you want us to."

Stagali grinned. "You say ‘we’ a lot. That sweet ass yours?" He waved his glass at Cougar. "Don’t blame you if you hit that outside work. I’d hit it right now."

Cougar quickly spoke up as he saw Jake’s mouth tighten in anger. "We just happened to start here on the same day. Guess management figured we’d work better as a pair to begin with. We’re not together or anything."

"Nah," Jensen smiled through his fury. "Just need to pay the bills, you know?"

Stagali nodded as though he understood what a normal person’s money worries might be like. Cougar felt bile rise in the back of his throat, the bastard made his fortune selling arms and drugs, ruining lives by the thousand and here he sat, for all the world a legitimate businessman.

"Kiss him," Stagali waved the glass again, his movements a little more wild this time. "You, blond, kiss him." He stared at Cougar expectantly. "C’mon, I wanna see."

Cougar was incredibly relieved to see that the man’s grey eyes were unfocussed and dazed. "Sir, do you feel all right?"

"Wha’?" Stagali shook his head. "Yeah, ‘m’fine. Um...yeah."

"You don’t look too well, sir," Jensen moved forward to hook a hand underneath Stagali’s arm, discarding his tray on the floor. "Maybe you should get some fresh air."

Cougar did the same and between them they heaved the now slurring Stagali upright. "Fresh air will help, sir, let’s go."

Nobody looked at them as they almost dragged the man to the shiny door. The guy who’d leered at them on the way in was passed out on his couch, Cougar resisted the urge to kick him as they went by, but only just.

Out in the main club, nobody looked at them as they pulled Stagali along. He was practically unconscious now, hanging between them like he’d been drinking all night.

Cougar turned away from the big flashy main entrance, that wasn’t their objective. The wings on his back flapped slowly as he moved, making everything a little more awkward than it should have been. Jensen’s breathing was becoming more labored beside him. He didn’t bother wasting time with empty words of encouragement, now all he had to do was save his breath and do everything he could to get the target to the extraction point without any undue fuss. Just like old times.

Stagali mumbled softly, his head lolling forward onto his chest. Cougar wrinkled his nose, he’d been around bad men all his life but all the same, being this close to someone like the arms dealer, while wearing such a revealing outfit, was making his skin crawl. One look at Jensen told him the younger man felt the same. His jaw was set and his eyes were fixed straight ahead, assessing everything.

The door swam into view, hidden away in a discreet corner. Cougar imagined it was made to enable members of the club who were a little the worse for wear to exit without anyone snapping inopportune photos of them, or lifting them as they waited for the valet to bring their cars around.

Jensen didn’t say anything but sucked in a long breath which obviously meant, ‘nearly there’. Cougar pulled more of Stagali’s weight onto his shoulder and concentrated on putting one booted foot in front of the other.

It was all going too easily, nobody challenged them or even looked in their direction. Apprehension prickled down Cougar’s neck and back, something was off.

A few more stumbling steps took them to within spitting distance of the door. Cougar’s heart sank. There was a keypad instead of a handle. Shit. Stagali was in no fit state to walk by himself, much less enter a password to open the stupid door. Glancing across at Jensen, Cougar saw the same dismay in his eyes. Nowhere in all the research they’d done about the club had anything mentioned password-only access to the back door. Must be new. Fuck.

The main thing when extracting someone from a closed-in situation is to appear calm at all times. If someone starts to panic or looks worried, people notice. Cougar took a breath, held it for a count of five, then slowly let it out. Jensen’s face was carefully blank, he must be trying to figure out this new development too.

They could always call for backup over the comm but what chance did Clay, Pooch and Aisha have to getting into the club in a good enough state to actually assist them in getting Stagali out of it?

Cougar sniffed. No, for now they were on their own. There had to be another way out. Maybe back through the staff area, where they’d gotten into their so-called uniforms.

He was turning away from the door, gripping Stagali’s upper arms tightly, when a deep voice said, "Hey, you guys okay there?"

Jensen instantly turned on the beaming smile. "Hi, yes, we’re fine."

The man who’d spoken stepped forward from the shadows beside the door. Cougar looked up, and then up some more. Damn, the man was massive. In a dark, cheap suit, every inch of him screamed ‘security’.

"Mister Stagli doesn’t look fine. Where are you going?"

"Out for some fresh air," Jensen’s voice turned buddy-ish and apologetic. "I think he over-estimated his bourbon capacity."

The man frowned. "Mister Stagali very rarely gets drunk."

Jensen smiled again, although Cougar could see the tension around his eyes. He himself didn’t speak, sometimes it was better to let Jake do the talking.

"Maybe tonight he felt the need. I don’t know, dude, we were just doing our job and suddenly he looks like this. We figured a breath of air might help, you know, shock to the system, sober him up before he goes home?"

"I’ll look after him." The security guard reached for Stagali. "You guys need to get back to work, right?"

"No," Jake said, looking at Cougar helplessly, obviously improvising as fast as he could. "Mister Stagali paid us to stay with him all night. If he wakes up and we’re not around, we won’t get our money, will we?"

"I’ll tell him you were very concerned about him," the guard said woodenly. "Let him go and get back inside, there are other people who’ll pay for your attentions." He reached for the radio on his shoulder. "I need some help with a guest at the rear exit door."

Cougar ground his teeth. What the hell could they do? There was no way out without Stagali’s password and this goon wasn’t going to let them past. If more security arrived, they could kiss any chance of getting Stagali to Clay goodbye.

Leaning down to scratch his leg, Cougar slipped a finger into his boot and quickly palmed the slim knife hidden there. Jensen’s eyes followed him.

"Look, dude," Jensen tried once more. "Mister Stagali promised us a lot of money if we’d just stay with him all night. I doubt we’ll make the same amount in tips, so just let us earn our pay, all right? A quick sniff of air and he’ll be fine, I’m sure. If you could just open the door and let us out, we’ll be out of your hair." His eyes flicked up to the man’s shaved head. "So to speak."

The man folded his hands in front of him and gazed impassively at Jake.

Cougar knew this type of guy from the army. Give the man an order and he’d follow it to the letter, never deviating from its course. Good soldier. Terrible for Special Forces. Spec Ops guys needed to be able to adapt, to change the plan to fit their surroundings. Thinking on their feet had been drilled into them so much, it was second nature.

"Okay," he said, speaking to the guard for the first time. "Sorry to have bothered you. We’ll take Mister Stagali back inside."

Jensen didn’t say anything but helped Cougar maneuver Stagali so that they were facing back the way they’d come.

Just as they were about to move away from the door, the guard asked, "Why didn’t you just use your staff passcode to get out?"

Jensen threw a glance at Cougar. It plainly said, ‘oh shit’.

"We’re new," Cougar tried, grasping at straws now. "Don’t have codes issued yet."

The guard stepped forward, right behind Cougar. "Nobody works here without a passcode, health and safety. They’re issued before you start work."

That was it, Cougar had no answer to that. He didn’t look at Jensen, that was always an admission of guilt.

Two more security guards arrived, both in the same generic dark suits. Jensen raised his hand and rubbed at his ear. Cougar heard three squelches on the comm, the sharp bursts of static were the pre-arranged signal to let Clay know if everything went to shit. Yes, Jensen was right, this situation probably qualified as pretty thoroughly ‘gone to shit’.

Clay wouldn’t reply, Cougar knew. Just in case his voice gave the game away even more. But at least he’d know something was wrong and that they really could use some help right about now. However, until Clay and whatever cavalry he managed to muster between himself, Pooch and Aisha arrived, they were on their own.

The serious-faced guards reached for Stagali, who had passed ‘floppy’ and gone straight to ‘unconscious and drooling’.

Cougar gripped the small knife more tightly in his hand and hoped that whatever Clay was doing, he was doing it quickly.

***

Aisha pursed her lips and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. Clay glared at her for a moment before turning his attention to the pistol in his hand.

"I know what you’re thinking, forget it."

"I said nothing."

"They’re my men."

"They’re collateral damage."

Pooch twisted round in the driver’s seat. "Look, I know you might not get the whole ‘team’ thing, but we don’t leave people behind. They went in there knowing we’d be out here if they needed us. They wouldn’t call for help unless it’s a genuine emergency. You can sit here with your thumb up your ass if you want to, but I’m gonna go help my friends."

Aisha shook her head. "It’s too big a risk, if you all get caught or killed, who will go on looking for Max?"

"You." Clay’s teeth flashed in a mirthless grin. "That’s your crusade. I’m just trying to help my men get their lives back. It’s already cost me a hell of a lot. I’m not losing anyone else."

Aisha gazed into Clay’s eyes for a moment. His resolve tended to waver at times but right now he was absolutely determined. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand the intense feelings the four men had for one another, but she just didn’t feel it herself. Cougar and Jensen were doing a job, they were disposable. Everyone was disposable. It was only a matter of time before people outlived their usefulness. She wondered whether Clay was reaching his limits.

"Just try to pretend you know what it feels like to have someone relying on you," Clay said quietly, his hands still busy with weapons. "I won’t let my men down."

She rolled her eyes and reached under her seat, dragging out a box. "Fine. Whatever. Here, these might be useful."

Clay grinned. "Grenades. Outstanding."

****

Jensen stepped forward as Stagali was pulled away from them. "Hey, he’s gonna be pissed when he wakes up without us."

"What’s your name?" the biggest security guard asked. "When did you start here?"

"Joe Brown," Jensen said, his chin tilting up as it tended to when he was going for a last-ditch effort to bluff.

Cougar took a deep breath, a fight had just become inevitable.

"There’s no Joe Brown working here," the guard reached for Jensen’s shoulder. "Don’t know who you are, pal, but you’re in some deep shit."

Jensen moved like a snake, slithering out from under the man’s hand and twisting to slam a hard blow into his throat. The guard collapsed backward, choking and gasping for air.

The two other security men yelled in surprise, then dived toward them. One tried to wrap his burly arms around Cougar in a rib-crushing bear hug. Cougar managed to duck out of the way but couldn’t avoid the guy’s swinging fist, which caught him on the cheek and made stars explode behind his eyes.

Jensen grunted as the third guard swung a wild punch at him. He’d backed up as far as he could, the man wasn’t taking any prisoners, if any of his blows connected, Jensen would be out for the count.

Cougar growled as he saw that Jensen was up against the door they’d been trying to get out of. They needed another way out and they needed it now. The wings of his costume flapped as he moved, slowing him down. Shrugging them off would have been great but if he stopped to do that, the security guard would be on him in a heartbeat. He saw Jensen bend and drag the stiletto from his boot. Yeah, time to fight back and play dirty.

Cougar waited for his assailant to throw another punch at him. Stepping forward, he blocked it with both forearms, the shock travelling up and into his shoulders. Before the man could react, Cougar quickly hit him in the jaw with a sharp backhand, wrapped that hand around the back of the man’s neck and pulled his head down, raising his knee at the same moment. The guard’s face connected with Cougar’s knee, there was a crunch and the man moaned before slumping to the ground, scrabbling at his now broken and bleeding nose.

Cougar stepped back, trying to get more space to assess the situation. He swiped a hand over his leg. He’d never done that to anyone while he wasn’t wearing pants before. His knee was slippery with blood, it was vaguely unsettling.

Jensen’s sharp breaths bought him back to reality. The third security guard had shoved Stagali behind him, ignoring the fact that he slithered to the floor and lay motionless. Jensen was glaring at him, his eyes locked on the guy’s face, watching for anything which might give away what he planned to do.

Snarling slightly, Cougar stepped forward to confront the man before he even reached Jensen. But he didn’t get the chance to land a single blow. A sharp noise like a gunshot to his left made him pause and the taser wires hit him before he even saw them.

It was like Cougar’s whole body instantly seized up into one big cramp. His arms suddenly wouldn’t move, he couldn’t take a step, everything was tensed so tight, ready to snap. His shoulders hunched up painfully around his ears, try as he might, he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

The charge stopped after what seemed like an eternity. Cougar slumped to the ground, too busy trying to breathe to notice what else was going on.

He vaguely heard Jensen swearing and cursing, then there was another flat gunshot-like noise. A second taser, probably.  Cougar closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, none of his muscles would work, fuck it. There was a thump next to him. He opened his eyes and gazed straight into Jake’s. They were wide and dazed but not entirely confused. Back in the army, they’d all been shot with tasers before, so they knew what it felt like and how best to deal with it.

Cougar concentrated on getting his breathing under control and tried to flex his fingers. But before the feeling returned, rough hands rolled him onto his face and pulled at the wings of his costume. After a bit of painful wrenching at his shoulders, they came off, leaving him in just his shorts and boots. Weirdly, he felt a little too naked without them.

His hands were dragged behind him to lie in the small of his back. Cougar tried to shrug them off, to move his arms enough to get his palms on the ground to push himself to his feet. Still his muscles wouldn’t obey him. He gritted his teeth and cursed mentally as plasticuffs snapped tight around his wrists.

Jensen slurred curses as he obviously got the same treatment. Cougar rested his forehead on the floor for a moment. Fuck.

****

Clay pressed the ‘send’ button on his radio. He wasn’t sure whether this was a good idea or not, but Aisha’s grenades were looking increasingly like the only way of actually getting into the club. The problem was, they had no idea how close Cougar and Jensen were to the rear door. In blowing up that door, they could also accidentally blow up Cougar and Jensen.

He spoke softly, just in case their ‘waiter’ cover wasn’t yet entirely blown.

"Stand by for fireworks. Grenades against the rear exit door, repeat, grenades at the rear door. Get to cover if you can."

No reply came through, to be honest Clay hadn’t been expecting one.

Aisha raised her eyebrows. Clay took two grenades and weighed them in his hands.

"Ready?" she asked.

Pooch gripped the butt of his pistol and puffed out a breath. "Soon as we’re in, I’ll get Jay and Cougs. You two go for Stagali, okay?"

Clay nodded. If he’d been the type of man to offer easy thanks, he might have said something to Pooch right then. Might have told him how much his continued presence meant. Pooch could go home, he had a family waiting for him. Making them all vanish wouldn’t be hard, Pooch wasn’t dumb. But he stayed and searched for Max. Clay almost wished words came more easily, but they didn’t. So he settled for a nod and a brief smile. Pooch would understand.

Aisha’s face was set in hard lines. Clay didn’t offer her any thanks either. He wasn’t stupid enough to imagine that she was doing anything out of the goodness of her heart. As soon as a better chance of getting to Max came along, she’d leave and forget that any of them had ever existed. Clay almost hoped that day would come sooner rather than later. Sleeping next to a snake which might turn and bite him at any moment was exhausting, if hot.

One more look at Pooch, a glance at Aisha’s blank eyes and Clay slid the van door open. Thank God they’d been able to fit into a parking space directly opposite the club. He and Aisha lobbed their grenades at the same moment, then both curled into tight balls, their hands over their heads.

****

Clay’s calm voice in his ear did nothing to ease Cougar’s worry. Fireworks against the door, damn, they must be desperate if they were blowing the damn place open in order to get him and Jensen out.

His legs still weren’t working too well, but rough hands dragged him to his feet and hustled him back into the club. He went willingly enough, glad to be away from the area which would soon be hit with explosives.

Jensen was still protesting behind him, but there was no real heat in his words, he was just keeping up appearances.

"Come on, get moving." The original guard who’d stopped them at the door shoved Cougar hard in the middle of his back. "Whoever you are, you picked the wrong place to cause trouble, buddy."

Cougar didn’t reply. The night’s ‘trouble’ hadn’t even begun yet. He managed to throw a look over his shoulder at Jensen.

A bruise was starting to bloom on Jake’s cheek and blood trickled from his bottom lip. His hands were bound behind him and his hair was a mess. But he grinned. He’d heard Clay’s message too.

Cougar didn’t smile back, didn’t need to. There’d be time for smiles later. Right now the cavalry was coming and they needed to get as far away from the bang as they could.

The security guards didn’t really know what happened when the rear door shattered in an ear-bursting explosion. Cougar and Jensen both ducked and made for what little cover the nearest wall offered. Only two of the guards were still mobile when the roaring in Cougar’s ears faded slightly.

Shaking his head to try to clear it, Cougar kicked the pistol out of one of the guards’ hands while Jensen quickly kneed the other in the face, dropping him instantly.

Stagali was still completely out of it, slumped beneath a man in a security guard suit.

Cougar twisted his hands and cursed when the plasticuffs didn’t slip off. Over the ringing in his ears, he could hear yells and shouts from inside the club. Obviously their back door didn’t get blown up very often, nobody seemed to know what to do. As long as it meant no-one came back to investigate, that was fine by Cougar.

"Here," Jensen panted, standing right behind him and turning round so that he could get at the cuffs with his own bound hands.

Cougar stopped for a moment to give Jake time to get a grip on the slippery plastic. If they weren’t in a life or death situation, he might have enjoyed the feeling of calloused fingers sliding over his wrists, as it was, his adrenaline was pumping so hard he was having trouble standing still.

"Leave it," he said after Jake’s fingers slipped for the third time. "Stagali."

"Yeah," Jensen agreed. He kicked the unconscious guard off of Stagali and kneeled down to peer at the arms dealer. "He looks dead."

"You better hope he isn’t," a deep voice said behind Cougar.

A tiny smile crept onto Cougar’s face as Clay cut the plasticuffs. "Thanks, boss." He rubbed his wrists, sharp red lines had been gouged into them as he’d twisted and pulled at the plastic.

In moments Jensen was free and rubbing his wrists too.

"Sorry about that," Clay nodded at the rubble which had been the door. "Couldn’t get in any other way."

"No problem," Jensen grinned. "You were just in time."

"Are you ladies done gossiping?" Aisha pushed past Cougar without even glancing at him. She made straight for Stagali and began trying to drag him toward the door. He was a dead weight and she cursed as she puffed and strained to no avail.

Clay caught Stagali’s limp arm and pulled it over his shoulder, dragging the man up to vertical. Pooch picked his way through the debris and did the same on Stagali’s other side. Aisha vanished back out into the street.

"Okay, job done, let’s go," Clay said.

Cougar bent to grab a handgun from one of the fallen guards. It never hurt to be armed when guarding the rear of a situation. Jensen seized a taser and grinned at him with an unholy amount of enthusiasm.

"God, I hope I get to use this on Max one day."

Cougar smiled quickly and nodded. Good idea.

"Aw," Jensen kicked at something in a the rubble as they backed toward the doorway. "My wings. I was getting used to them. They’re shot."

Cougar looked down to Jake’s feet. Dirty white feathers stuck rather sadly out of the mess on the floor. His own black wings were nowhere to be seen.

"I’ll buy you some more," he heard himself say. _Oh, really? With what money?_

"Cool. Thanks, Cougs!" Jensen grinned happily.

Cougar couldn’t help but smile back.

The air outside the club stank of shattered bricks and mortar and explosives.

Jensen sucked in a deep breath and said, "Damn, always did like this smell."

Cougar couldn’t exactly agree but he knew what Jake meant. He’d smelled cordite and explosives often enough to associate them with ‘home’ the way other people thought of baking and wood fires.

Clay and Pooch bundled the still unconscious Stagali into the van, Cougar and Jensen clambered in behind them. Aisha slammed the doors shut and ran to the driver’s seat.

Two shots clanged off the van’s doors, obviously the remaining club security had gotten themselves together enough to start firing wildly.

Aisha laughed and sped off down the street.

Cougar sneaked a glance at Jensen, sitting beside him. He was very close and the warmth from his skin made its way over to Cougar.

"Here," Pooch threw them each a jacket, "Before you catch your death."

"Thanks, mom," Jensen grinned, pulling the jacket on.

Cougar had to say it was a bit of a shame to see all that skin covered up, but Pooch had a point, it was damn cold sitting there in nothing but hot pants and boots.

"Good job, you two," Clay muttered, his eyes on the road.

Aisha was driving like some kind of madwoman, Cougar winced.

"Yeah, well," Jensen said, waving a hand airily. "Just another day in the craziness that is our life. We got tasered, I’ll have you know."

"So I’ll buy you a burger each as compensation." Clay rolled his eyes. "Baby."

"Burger King or McDonalds?" Jensen asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

Cougar elbowed him. Jensen grinned.

***

Stagali was in no better state when they reached the safehouse than he had been at the club. His head lolled limply as Clay and Pooch carried him inside and threw him onto a sofa.

"I’ll keep an eye on him till he wakes up," Aisha said grimly.

"Yeah, and I’ll keep an eye on you," Clay mumbled, sitting down with a weary groan.

"You don’t trust me?" Aisha instantly sparked up.

"Didn’t say that," Clay replied, rubbing his eyes.

Pooch looked at Jensen and Cougar and shook his head minutely. "I’m gonna make coffee, you want some?"

"You are a wonderful person, Pooch-man." Jensen hugged him.

Pooch wriggled free and escaped to the kitchen.

Cougar shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. It always got like this after a life or death situation. His adrenaline was still pumping hard enough to make him want to fuck Jensen right there on the hardwood floor, just to prove they were both still alive. But of course he couldn’t do that.

Jensen smiled, a tiny quirk of lips which meant he understood what Cougar was feeling.

"I need to go get changed, freezing my ass off here."

Cougar nodded. "Me too."

Clay grunted, his usual dismissal.

The climb upstairs took no longer than usual but Jensen’s coat kept flapping open, allowing Cougar glimpses of long tanned thighs and quick flashes of gold shorts. By the time they reached their shared bedroom, he was hard and almost panting with need.

As soon as they were both inside the room, Cougar grabbed Jake by his shoulders, spun him around and shoved him against the door, slamming it shut. Jake went willingly, his fingers digging into Cougar’s back.

Cougar kissed him, planting his mouth against Jake’s and just shutting his brain down for a minute so that all he felt was sensation. _Alive, alive, alive,_ the blood roaring in his ears seemed to scream. A tiny noise made its way out of Cougar’s throat, he leaned against Jake even more, pinning him to the door. _Alive, alive, alive._

Jake smiled against Cougar’s mouth. "It’s okay, we’ve got all night. No rush."

Cougar nodded but didn’t agree. There was a very definite rush, he needed to get that coat off Jake, right the fuck now. There was all that skin under it, just waiting for him and he needed to get his hands on it.

He tugged the jacket off, shedding his own as well.

"Good idea," Jake grinned, reaching up to pull the tie out of Cougar’s hair. Cougar arched his neck as Jensen’s fingers scratched along his scalp.

"I swear you’d purr if you could," Jake sounded amused.

"Shut up," Cougar muttered, kissing him again.

Jensen’s hands wandered down Cougar’s spine, lightly skimming over each bump and stopping off to touch every scar on the way. Cougar shivered. Why was it a turn on that Jake knew each and every one his scars?

Jake’s mouth left his and moved lower to suck at Cougar’s jaw. Jensen liked leaving bruises, Cougar didn’t care. They weren’t in the army anymore, who was there to disapprove?

Heat rippled through him as Jake’s tongue traced a long line down his neck. Normally by now Cougar would be pulling impatiently at their clothes, trying to get them both naked. But right now they weren’t far from that anyway, it threw him a little off his game. He settled for gripping Jake’s hips and pulling him close.

Jensen chuckled against his neck. "Yeah, yeah, slow down, soldier. No rush, remember?"

Cougar snorted. Jake might not be in a rush but he was. The way his blood was still scalding in his veins, he needed...something, right now. He tugged at Jake’s shorts, eager to get rid of them and get his hands on what was underneath.

Jensen laughed again, raising his head and resting back against the door. "God, you’re always like this when we get into trouble." He gripped the back of Cougar’s neck and forced his head up a little, locking eyes with him. "We’re okay. We’re fine, both still here. Yes, the job got fucked up but everything’s all right now."

Cougar found the two small puncture wounds on Jake’s chest and ran his fingers over them.

Jensen’s grip on his neck tightened. "Relax, I’m fine."

He pulled Cougar into another kiss, bruising and hard and hot as hell. Cougar went willingly, his fingers so tight on Jake’s hips, there were bound to be tiny bruises later. Jake moaned softly into his mouth, it was still the hottest thing Cougar had ever heard, however many times it happened.

"Bed," Jensen mumbled. "Bed now."

Awkward and stumbling, they somehow found their way to the bed and toppled onto it. Cougar gasped as Jake fell on top of him and squashed the air from his lungs.

Giving him no time to recover, Jensen kissed him again, his tongue hot and slick in Cougar’s mouth. Sliding his hands into Jensen’s short hair, Cougar gave as good as he got.

Without breaking away, Jensen reached down and tried to shove Cougar’s shorts further down his thighs. It wasn’t easy but with a bit of creative wriggling on Cougar’s part, they moved enough to let fresh air hit his cock. Jake grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Eager kitty, huh?"

Cougar growled and pulled at Jake’s shorts again. Bedroom babble was good but sometimes he just wanted Jake to shut up and get on with it before the heat underneath his skin made him burst into flames.

"Okay, okay, fine." Jensen clambered off the bed and shoved his shorts off.

Cougar couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of him standing there in nothing but white knee length boots. Jensen looked down at himself and shrugged.

"I have no shame, you should know this by now."

Cougar wasn’t about to complain. All that skin being on display was like the very best kind of buffet, just for him. He could never get enough of it. Reaching up, he grabbed Jake’s wrist and pulled him back down. He cupped his hands under that awesome ass and squeezed, just because he could. Jake smiled and leaned down to bite at his neck.

Raising his chin, Cougar settled back onto the mattress and let Jake lick and suck all he wanted. If he had a few interesting marks in the morning, who cared?

The longer he worked on Cougar’s neck, the heavier Jake’s breathing became. Before long he was rubbing himself up against Cougar’s dick and giving little whimpering gasps each time their cocks made contact.

Blinking and trying to remember how to breathe, Cougar reached above his head. The lube had gotten stashed under the pillow that morning, he was pretty sure. Yep, there it was, all ready and waiting. Flicking it open, he poked Jensen hard in the ribs and waved the little bottle in his face.

"Oh, God, good idea," Jake gasped, grabbing the bottle and squeezing a dollop into his hand.

Cougar watched as Jake reached back and slid his slippery fingers into his own ass. Jesus, when would that stop being hot? Jake’s eyelids fluttered shut and his mouth fell open slightly. Cougar swallowed, even without the wings, when Jake was doing this, he looked like a fucking angel.

After a few minutes the need became more than Cougar could bear. Gripping Jake’s hips, he pulled him forward and tried to lift him slightly to let him know what he wanted.

"Yeah," Jake said faintly, his eyes still shut.

Cougar closed his own eyes as his dick slid along Jake’s now slippery ass. Fuck. Jake’s hand was warm as he guided Cougar into just the right position. Everything was just sensation now, the heady rush as his dick slid easily into Jake, the hot, hot pressure around it as Jake settled himself down. Cougar gasped, God, this would never, ever get old.

Holding Jake’s hips tightly, he pushed him up a little before letting him sink back down. Jake grinned and got with the program, bouncing more enthusiastically.

"Dios..." Cougar said, the tight ball of arousal was already starting to uncurl at the base of his spine. "Not gonna last..."

For once Jensen didn’t reply. His breath was coming in gasps and sweat was beading his face. Cougar wanted to watch, to see the moment it all became too much and Jake had to reach for his own dick or go crazy with wanting to. But the tight heat around his cock was too fantastic, his eyes stayed closed.

"Is Clay right?" Jensen asked raggedly, still moving relentlessly up and down.

"Huh?" Cougar said, opening his eyes and staring at him, completely lost.

"What he said...before...’bout you being willing to do whatever I want..." Jensen panted.

His tongue flickered out to wet his lips, Cougar watched it, remembering how clever it was when it was dancing along his cock.

"He right?" Jensen asked again.

Cougar grimaced. Talking about feelings and relationships and such during sex should be confined to bad chick flicks.

Jensen stopped moving and tensed all the muscles around Cougar’s dick.

"Fuck!" Cougar yelped.

"Was he right?" Jensen’s voice was low and soft and too sexy to be real.

"Si, yes, fucking yes, he was right," Cougar gasped. "Move, will you?"

Jake laughed and relaxed. Cougar drew a deep breath, shit, that had been a little intense.

"So I can ask you to do all manner of kinky stuff and you won’t think I’m nuts?" Jensen’s voice was light but his face was flushed with embarrassment as well as lust.

Cougar swallowed and wrapped his fingers more firmly around Jake’s waist. "Whatever you want. Just...move now? Please?"

Leaning down, Jake kissed him, long and sweet and slow. "Can I wear the Hat next time we do this? You know, save a horse, ride a...Cougar, and all that."

"Okay," Cougar nodded.

"Awesome," Jensen grinned.

It only took another couple of minutes before Cougar squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as his long awaited orgasm shuddered through him. Panting and shivering through the aftershocks, he dimly saw Jensen reach for his cock.

Jake smiled as Cougar pushed his hand away and carefully began jerking him off himself.

"Whatever you want," Cougar said roughly. "I’ll give it a go."

"Fuck, Cougar," Jensen let his head fall back and moaned. "You have no idea..."

Cougar chuckled and sped up his pace, watching the pink in Jensen’s cheeks grow darker. Digging the fingers of his free hand into Jake’s long thigh muscle felt pretty good as he jacked him off with the other.

"God..." Jensen groaned, and came all over Cougar’s chest before slumping down on top of him.

It was a few minutes before either of them tried to move. But eventually Cougar shoved at Jake’s shoulder.

"Can’t breathe."

"Sorry. Can’t move. You killed me." Jensen’s words were slurred and slow, heavy with sleep and happy exhaustion.

"Not yet," Cougar said with a tired laugh. "Really can’t breathe."

"Fiiiiine," Jensen huffed, rolling off him with a tiny wince. "Better?"

Cougar sucked in a deep breath. "Better."

"Clean up later..." Jensen’s eyes were already shut and his face was taking on the slack, boyish look it did when he was about to fall asleep.

"’kay," Cougar mumbled.

There was silence for a while. Cougar hovered on the edge of sleep, still a little too worked up to doze off completely.

"Wings." Jensen muttered.

"What?"

"Wings." He had his face pressed into the pillow but Cougar could see Jensen’s ears were red. "Wanna do it with the wings, they were hot."

"Okay."

Jensen’s face appeared out of the pillow. "Really?"

Cougar smiled. "Whatever you want."

Jake’s smile was the megawatt one he rarely bestowed on anyone else. Cougar felt his chest go a little tight.

"You do realise, giving someone like me carte blanche in the bedroom is opening a can of worms, don’t you?"

Cougar laughed and folded his arms behind his head. "I think I can cope. What makes you think you’re the only one with ideas?"

Jensen’s jaw fell open a little before he collected himself. "This is gonna be fantastic."

Cougar nodded and pointedly closed his eyes. Jensen burrowed back into the pillow next to him and silence reigned again for a while.

Just as Cougar was dozing off, he heard Jake mumble. "Still gonna buy some more wings."

　


End file.
